At the Last Minute
by Auntie Shred
Summary: Alex always avoids celebrating St. Valentine's Day, but maybe now she'll change her mind. Alex's POV. No plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: At the Last Minute

**Summary**: Alex always avoids celebrating St. Valentine's Day, for obvious reasons. Alex Eames' s POV.

**Setting**: Post-Loyalty

**Disclaimer**: The Law & Order characters are owned by Dick Wolf. No infringement of rights is intended. This story is written for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

She'd almost made it. Alex Eames checked the time: four o'clock in the afternoon on February 14th. St. Valentine's Day was almost over. Just a few hours to go.

Alex leaned back in her chair and looked around the busy office. She'd been working at a security consulting company for a few weeks, and was still learning the names of her coworkers. They seemed like good people.

Only one desk showed any signs of the holiday. The secretary had decorated with red paper hearts, a dish of candy and a small flower arrangement. A heart-shaped balloon was tied to the back of her chair, and it was constantly bobbing and bouncing. Alex was glad her desk faced away from the secretary. The other desks in the open bullpen area held computers, phones, papers - nothing to remind her of the day. She liked it that way.

Over the years since Joe's death, Alex had learned to keep a low profile during the lead-up to Valentine's Day. She'd come to terms with the understanding that she'd probably never marry again. The older she got, the slimmer her chances were of finding a good man who'd want to be with her. Intellectually she accepted this - but something inside her still felt the sting of being alone on Valentine's Day, and so she avoided the topic as much as possible.

For weeks it was impossible to watch TV, listen to the radio, surf the internet, read the newspaper or walk through a store without a barrage of reminders that she didn't have a husband any more. No boyfriend, no children, no one to send her a Valentine present - she was on the outside looking in.

She'd had plenty of time to analyze the situation. It wasn't simply Valentine's Day that had to be survived. The entire period from Thanksgiving to Christmas to New Years to Valentine's Day was filled with occasions meant for couples and families. She had to navigate through a long gauntlet of sharp edges and barbs that could easily wound her. It didn't help that her birthday fell in that stretch as well.

Alex knew how to prepare herself outwardly. She gladly participated in all Eames holiday celebrations; she enjoyed the time with her parents, siblings and nephews and nieces. She made sure no one felt sorry for poor, lonely Aunt Alex. It was only when she went home - alone - that she struggled against feeling sorry for herself.

She never admitted she felt lonesome - what was the use? She had a wonderful, special nephew, and was grateful for good relationships with her extended family. She had good friends. Many people had far less. The internal lecture had been delivered over and over.

There was one small acknowledgment of Valentine's Day, a tiny ritual she'd started during her years at Major Case in the NYPD: she'd buy a bag of candy hearts - the kind with cute messages printed on them - and snack on them instead of her usual Skittles, Reese's Pieces or M&M's. She'd pick out a few hearts with innocuous messages such as "Hey You" or "Smile" and leave them on her partner's desk. Bobby would thank her, read them aloud and pop them into his mouth.

Each year she breathed a sigh of relief when she made it to February 15th, and could go on with her work and life. She was almost there now.

"Hey, Alex?" Two of her coworkers approached her desk. "Do you have time to look at this proposal for the Berlin orchestra's US tour? We'd like your input."

Glad of the distraction, she followed them to a small conference room where a data projector was already displaying the opening slide of a presentation for their prospective customer. The world of security was familiar enough, but the business aspect was new to her, and she was trying to work through the learning curve as fast as she could.

When she returned to her desk forty minutes later, Alex noticed it was different. The folders which had been spread across the top were all stacked off to the side. Who dared to mess with her desk?

Her frown quickly faded when she saw what had been placed in the middle of the empty desk blotter. It was a small candy heart.

Nobody here knew about her tradition. She hadn't bought her usual bag of candies this year, so it had to be...? Her heart leapt into her throat.

She snatched up the candy and scanned the room. There at the doorway was Bobby Goren, hands clasped behind his back in his characteristic way. Alex smiled broadly and waved him over.

She hadn't seen Bobby since she started this job, although they'd spoken on the phone a few times. She knew he was expecting an interview with the FBI – was he here to tell her about a job offer?

Bobby calmly weaved his way among the desks. His hair seemed freshly cut, and his beard was gone. He wore his overcoat, a dark suit, a new-looking white shirt and a tie striped in shades of blue and gray – all the signs of an interview.

"Hey," she said, holding up the tiny candy. "Thanks. I was just thinking about these." Alex felt like hugging him in greeting, but she was aware her coworkers were watching with great interest. They would naturally assume he was her boyfriend. At this moment, late on Valentine's Day, Alex was willing to let them believe it.

"Did you read it?" he asked quietly, as he stopped a respectable distance from her. Of course he'd be sensitive to the fishbowl office environment.

She turned it in her fingers: "_Miss You_".

"Bobby..." Alex felt a blush spread across her cheeks. She sat down, hoping no one noticed. When she peeked up at Bobby, he held out another candy heart. It said, "_It's True_". Alex fiddled with the papers on her desk, smiling and shaking her head. A third heart appeared in front of her: "_OMG!_"

She had to chuckle. "What's this one for?"

Bobby shrugged. "I never saw that on a candy heart before." He lowered himself into the visitor chair beside her desk. "I shouldn't keep you from..." he waved his hand vaguely.

"Nah, I'm through for the day. That's one good thing about a civilian job," she said. "Regular hours." She gazed at him. It was obvious he had big news. She was eager to ask, but the wide-open office wasn't the place to have a private discussion. "Want to get a drink somewhere?"

He nodded. "Maybe dinner, too?" he asked.

Now she was becoming worried. Was he trying to soften the blow? Was the FBI going to send him out of the country? She felt an uncomfortable knot of tension in her gut.

Bobby watched her lock up her desk and don her coat. He was fidgety as they rode the elevator down to the lobby. No small talk. This was definitely big.

They stepped out into mid-town Manhattan's busy foot traffic. Alex couldn't wait until they reached a restaurant. She caught Bobby's arm and pulled him out of the flow of pedestrians.

"What is it?" she asked, studying his face. "Why did you come today?"

"You're impatient," he said, looking amused.

"Come on, Goren, give!"

"Well, I – I came to see you..."

She shoved him back against the building. "Bobby! What did the FBI say?"

"Oh, that." He looked surprised at the question. "It's, uh – it's not going to work out with them."

Alex gaped. "They didn't want you? Those idiots!"

"No, Eames." Bobby grasped her shoulders. "They did want me."

"They did?"

"...but it was overseas. I turned it down."

Alex decided to quit guessing and just listen. Bobby still looked restless - if this wasn't about a job with the Feds, what on earth was he going to tell her?

Bobby continued, "Yeah, I, uh, told them I need to stay in New York, and if they couldn't do that... So far they haven't gotten back to me."

"Oh. Sorry."

"I'm not worried about it."

She looked up at him, suddenly alert. "You need to stay in New York? Need to?"

"Well, want to." Bobby dropped his hands from her shoulders and gestured. "Traveling... Uprooting... Who wants that? Maybe I'll apply here – work with you." He tilted his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

Alex noticed a couple of her coworkers who'd come out of the building. They walked past slowly, but she didn't acknowledge them. She kept her eyes on Bobby as she repeated her earlier question. "Why did you come today?"

He winked and leaned a little closer. "To see you. You know..." He fumbled in his coat pockets, then jacket pockets and pants pockets until he drew out a handful of candy hearts. He turned each to check the message, and then handed one to Alex.

She had to swallow a thick lump in her throat. It said, "_Be Mine_".

"Bobby..."

As she stared at the candy in her palm, he placed another beside it: "_Luv Ya_". And another: "_Will You?_"

Alex swiftly closed her fist and reached out to drop the candies back into Bobby's hand. He looked bewildered, but neither spoke as she searched through her own pockets. She finally found the first three hearts he'd given her.

This Valentine's Day had definitely taken a turn for the better. Alex smiled and held up her tiny candy-gram reply: "_OMG!_"


	2. Chapter 2

Alex might have felt ridiculous, but she was having too much fun to care. She and Bobby sat side by side at the bar, hovering over a collection of candy message hearts, lining them up to form sentences. The place was packed, and other patrons were noisy, but the two of them ignored it all as they chuckled over such cleverness as "YES SWEETIE DON'T KISS ME", "C.U.L8R IN YOUR DREAMS" or "CALL ME LOSER BIG BOY".

They'd been there nearly an hour and had each had two drinks. Alex's martinis left her relaxed and a little giddy - or perhaps that was the result of Bobby's surprising and romantic appearance at her office. It was hard to recall that a short time ago she'd been eager for Valentine's Day to be over. She resisted the impulse to analyze Bobby's behavior. It was enough to take his word that he'd wanted to see her. She would just enjoy his company.

Bobby seemed to be following the same principle. When he spoke he leaned close rather than try to raise his voice above the din, and he frequently let his fingers rest on her hand, arm or shoulder.

"Are we waiting for a table?" Alex asked, glancing toward the dining section. "It filled up fast."

Bobby shook his head. "I saw a Thai restaurant a few blocks away. You like Thai..."

Alex poked her finger among the candies. "Where's the one that says, 'I Do'? Oh, here, this works: 'Yummy'."

Bobby pulled out his wallet. She started to open her purse, but he wagged a finger. "Let me get it."

She grinned. "So this is a real date? I need my OMG candy again!"

* * *

When they stepped out onto the sidewalk, Alex slid her hand under Bobby's arm. He slowed down and craned his neck to look at her, so she nudged him. "Just keep going," she said. "It's cold out here." She smiled as she felt his bicep press tighter to hold her close. "You know," she added, "it'll be a miracle if we get a table at this hour, today of all days."

"Hmm," he said, shrugging.

"McDonald's, here we come," she said with a short laugh, patting his arm. Alex didn't care where they ate tonight. She contemplated the contents of her refrigerator at home - they could cook themselves a decent meal if necessary.

Sure enough, when they approached the restaurant, Alex saw a crowded foyer. Once inside, she released Bobby's arm as he made his way to the maitre d'. She was ready to step right back outside, but to her surprise, Bobby immediately beckoned. By the time they checked their coats, a waitress was ready to lead them to a table.

Suddenly everything seemed to move in slow motion. This had been no spur-of-the-moment invitation. Alex became acutely aware of the sound of her own breathing. Bobby held the chair for her, but she couldn't meet his eye. The words on the menu were out of focus. The pocketful of candy hearts had only been the prelude. Bobby had made reservations in advance, and his haircut and best suit weren't for an interview, but for her!

She finally looked up from the menu. Bobby was gazing at her somberly, so she reached across the table.

"Thank you," she said. "I just realized that you put a lot of thought into all of this. It's... it's great."

"Good." His eyes flicked over to a spot somewhere behind her.

At that moment their waitress returned with a vase of flowers: red, yellow and pink tulips, just beginning to bloom. The girl shifted the place settings to make room for the slim vase on the small table. "I save the plastic wrap," she said to Bobby, gesturing toward the coat-check room. "I bring it back later, okay?"

Alex felt the warmth of a blush sweeping up her neck and cheeks. Could the Valentine's Day pendulum possibly swing any farther in this direction? Was this the same Bobby Goren she'd known for so many years?

"Alex?" Bobby was hesitant again.

"They're beautiful," she said. "You're, um - if you wanted to surprise me, it really worked."

"...but you want me to stop?"

She lightly stroked one of the flowers, then slowly shook her head. "Sooo, you're saying there's more?"

He finally gave her a full, real smile. "Sure - you know, dinner, dessert."

Alex picked up the menu again. "Good, because I love Thai ice cream."

* * *

"Did you drive?" Alex asked, leaning into Bobby as they strolled along the sidewalk. She held his hand, and in her other arm she cradled the tulips. They were within sight of her office building's parking garage entrance.

He released her hand and laid his arm across her shoulders. "No, subway."

"I suppose you need to bum a ride home?"

Alex tilted her face up to him with a teasing smile, and was caught completely off guard when he leaned down to kiss her. It was fortunate that foot traffic was now light, because she stopped in her tracks. His arm on her shoulder gently urged her toward him; it was easy to comply. She became aware of people dodging around them, so she drew back after a few moments.

Bobby kept his arm around her as they resumed walking the last few yards to the parking ramp. Once they were off the sidewalk, he cupped a hand on her jaw. "Can I see you again?" he asked. "Friday?"

"Yes." Alex mused that although she'd spent a lot of time looking into Bobby's eyes while they were partners, it was much more enjoyable to study his face while he was holding her and touching her like this.

"So," she said, "do I get to know why all this..." She lightly shook the flowers. "...came out of the blue today? Not that I'm complaining! I'm just curious."

He didn't break their contact, though he did shuffle his feet a little. Alex was always amused at Bobby's need to be in motion.

"Well," he said, "Valentine's Day, of course, and like I said, I missed you."

"I missed you, too." As Alex gazed at him, a memory popped into her mind. "Oh, wait. I have to babysit on Friday night."

"Your nephew?"

"Mm-hmm. You want to come with me?"

"Is that all right?" he asked, smoothing her hair with his fingers.

"I'll warn my sister – she'll be fine with it." Alex moved closer, and was pleased when Bobby's arms slid around her waist. "I'm free on Saturday night," she added, arching her eyebrows.

This time when he returned for another kiss she was ready.

* * *

THE END


End file.
